Big Smash Brother
by Atsumu
Summary: Los personajes más famosos de Nintendo en un singular concurso. Apóyalos con tu voto!
1. Los candidatos

BIG SMASH BROTHER.   
  
En el increíble mundo de nintendo se ha organizado un concurso, y se han convocado a todos los personajes que participaron en el torneo de Super Smash Bros. Sin embargo, ninguno de los personajes saben de qué se trata. No obstante, todos y cada uno de ellos acudieron al lugar donde los habían convocado.   
  
El ambiente de la espera no era muy amistoso que digamos, ya que se podían notar claramente las miradas rencorosas que se daban Link y Ganondorf, Jigglypuff y Pikachu (par de figurones), Fox y Falco, Mario y Bowser y así sucesivamente. Y grande fue la sorpresa para algunos al verse a si mismo frente a frente, como por ejemplo la sorpresa que se llevó Mario al ver a Dr. Mario y a Link a su imagen de hace 7 años. Tampoco nadie decía una sola palabra, hasta que por fin salió de su oficina la personalidad que los convocó: el presidente de Nintendo.   
  
-Presidente: Me alegra que todos hayan acudido, bueno, supongo que se preguntarán por qué los llamé.   
  
-Cpt. Falcon: Espero que sea importante, he dejado de ir a una carrera por esto.   
  
-Presidente: Sí que lo es, y será de gran provecho para ustedes.   
  
-Ganondorf: ¡Al grano, viejo! no se qué rayos hago yo aquí aguantando a estos idiotas...   
  
-Link: ¬_¬   
  
-Presidente: Bien, les diré lo que se trata. En el torneo de Smash Brothers intentaron resolver sus diferencias con fuerza bruta, pero al parecer ni así pudieron quedar como amigos, así que ahora lo harán de otra forma.   
  
-Zelda: Yo sabía que la violencia no lleva a nada.   
  
-Falco: Silencio, bruja, y deja hablar al viejo.   
  
-Link: ¡¡¿¿A QUIÉN OSASTE LLAMAR BRUJA??!!   
  
-Presidente: ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? bueno, lo que nintendo ha decidido es que de todos ustedes, y dependiendo de lo que la gente decida mediante una votación, 15 de ustedes vivirán juntos por 15 semanas.   
  
-Todos: ¡¡¡¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ???!!!   
  
-Pikachu: ¡¡¿¿PIKAAAAAAAAA??!!   
  
-Pichu: ¡¡¿¿PICHUUUUU??!!   
  
-Bowser: ¡¡ME REHUSO A VIVIR CON ESE PAR DE PLOMEROS!!   
  
-Luigi: ¿No cree que tengo suficiente con vivir con Mario?   
  
-Presidente: ¡Tranquilísense todos! Este es un concurso. En primer lugar, cada semana irá saliendo uno por votación, y depende de qué tan lejos lleguen mayor será la recompensa que reciban.   
  
-Samus: ¿Recompensa? ¡ahora sí hablamos el mismo idioma!   
  
-Bowser: Tendrá que ser una GRAN recompensa para soportar a alguien a menos de 5 metros de distancia sin acabar con él.   
  
-Presidente: El ganador podrá pedir lo que desee, su máximo anhelo será concedido.   
  
-Mr. Game & Watch: ¡¡¿¿o sea que si gano podré ser tridimensional??!! :D   
  
-Presidente: eso pasará si así lo deseas y si ganas.   
  
Así, todos de alguna u otra manera aceptaron participar en el concurso, pero para entrar a la casa todos debían pasar por una ronda clasificatoria que consistía en lograr que la gente vote por uno.   
  
Así tenemos que cada uno hacía su propaganda a su manera:   
  
Mario: Hello! Ya saben quien soy, It's me! Maaarioo!! ¡el primero y el único! ¡La mascota oficial de Nintendo no puede dejar de estar en el Big Smash Brother! Si votan por mi habrá diversión y tuberías reparadas aseguradas en la casa ¡Recuerden! ¡Soy el número 1! Heeere we goooo!!!   
  
Dr. Mario: ¡No me confundan! ¡Soy Dr. Mario, el mejor y único doctor de Nintendo! un doctor no debe faltar en una casa. Voten por mi y nadie tendrá la excusa de que está enfermo y no podrá participar en la casa. ¡Soy el número 2! ¡Yahooo!   
  
Luigi: ¡El misil verde está aquí! Si creían que Mario era el único bueno de los Mario Brothers, ¡esperen a verme en la casa! Conmigo nadie se aburrirá, y los fantasmas lejos se mantendrán o el poder de mi aspiradora sentirán. ¡Voten por el número 3!   
  
Peach: ¡This is fine! ¿Cómo están todos? Soy Peach, la princesa más hermosa del Mushroom Kingdom. Conmigo en la casa todos nos divertiremos jugando Tennis y Golf, y probarán mi exquisita cocina a base de vegetales ;). ¡No lo olviden! ¡soy la número 4!   
  
Bowser: ¡¡¡¡WRRROOOOAAAAAAARRR!!!! ¡¡Voten por el número 5 o ya verán!! ¡más les vale que me tengan en la casa y no afuera porque si no... ¡¡FWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!   
  
Yoshi: ¡Holaaaa! ¡ya está aquí el dinosaurio comelón favorito de todos! ¡¡soy Yoshi y conmigo en la casa la comida faltará!! Voten por mi y verán lo divertido que la pasaremos, ¡Soy el número 6! ¡voten por mi! ¡¡YOSHIIIIII!!   
  
En cuanto a Donkey Kong, su propaganda era lanzar barriles (llenos de bananas, por supuesto) de aquí para allá con el número 7 y obviamente con sus famosas iniciales "DK".   
  
Kirby: ¡¡Hola amigos!! ¡Soy Kirby, el héroe más redondo y más rosa de Nintendo! Con mi habilidad de copiar se divertirán mucho viendo en aprietos al resto de los de la casa, y me verán rodando y volando por ahí. ¡Voten por el 8! ¡¡haaaaiii!!   
  
Samus: ¿Creían que era un simple robot? pues no me conocen bien, debajo de esta poderosa armadura hay una inteligente y hermosa chica que espera sus votos, y les prometo que verán mucho más de mi si votan por el número 9. Porque yo se lo que ustedes quieren ver... ;)   
  
Link: ¡Saludos! Soy Link, el héroe del tiempo, siempre preparado y listo para la aventura. Esta vez la aventura ha llegado al Big Smash Brother, y votando por el número 10 tendrán a alguien siempre preparado para todo!. ¡Que la trifuerza esté con ustedes!.   
  
Young Link: ¡Hola! Puede que sea un niño, ¡pero no olviden que lo bueno viene en frascos chicos! Soy muy audaz y puedo meterme por lugares en los que un adulto no podría, y así ser de utilidad en la casa. ¡Voten por el 11 y no se arrepentirán que Young Link esté ahí!.   
  
Zelda: Os saludo a todos, valientes ciudadanos. Soy la princesa Zelda, con mis poderes mágicos lograré un ambiente cálido en la casa, o si no... (transformación) Sheik: Los pondré a todos en su lugar y habrá una ninja Sheikah lista para todo. Voten por la número 12, por favor.   
  
Ganondorf: ¡¡HAAHAHAHAHAAAA!! ¡El maligno Ganondorf está aquí! ¡El mal no falta en ningún lado! y los seguidores del mal verán en mi el máximo representante en la casa, y se divertirán malignamente al ver a todos en problemas. ¡Más les vale que voten por el 13!.   
  
Fox: ¡Desde el sistema Lylat ha llegado Fox Mcloud! Con mi gran astucia de zorro soy el único que puede mantener las cosas en orden, y mi gran inteligencia y mis aparatos futuristas nos sacarán de cualquier problema que ocurra en la casa. Soy el número 14, ¡Let's Rock and Roll!   
  
Falco: Heh, ¿para qué hacer propaganda? Ya me conocen, soy Falco, el más grande aviador del Star Fox team. No pierdan el tiempo votando por ese zorrito y voten por mi, que soy más capaz e independiente. ¡Soy el número 15!   
  
Ice Climbers: Popo: ¡Yo soy Popo! Nana: ¡Y yo soy Nana! Popo y Nana: ¡Y somos los Ice Climbers! Popo: Voten por nosotros y tendrán diversión doblemente garantizada! Nana: ¡la casa se llenará de la alegría de las montañas heladas! Popo: 8! Nana: mas 8... Popo y Nana: ¡16! :D :D   
  
Ness: ¡Hola! ¡Soy Ness, el niño genio! Conmigo en la casa las cosas serán más sencillas de lo que parecen, verán lo mucho que un yo-yo y un Bate pueden hacer, y con mis poderes psíquicos las cosas serán aún más divertidas y fáciles. ¡Voten por el 17! ¡OK!   
  
Pikachu: ¡¡¡PIKACHU!! Pika pika, pikachu! pikapi, pikaka, pikachupika, pikapi, piii! chu pikachu chuu, pikapika pikaaa pikachu pikakapi pikapikapipi, pikaka pika chuuuuu!! ¿Pichu? ¡Pikachu! Pikapikapi, pikapikachuu! ¡PIKACHUUUUU! (traducción: voten por el 18)   
  
Pichu: ¡¡¡PIICHUUU!!! Pii pichupichu, pichupi, pipichuuuu! Pichuchu, chuuu, pichupichupi pichuchu pichuupi pipichu pichu! Piichu pichu pichupichu, chuu pichuchu! ¿Pichuchu? ¡¡Pichu pichu!! Chuu pichu pichupi, pichuchupi, chuupichupichu. ¡¡PICHUU!! (Voten por el 19)   
  
Jigglypuff: ¡¡JIGGLYPUFF!! Jiggly! jigglyji jigglypuff, puff jigglyji jigglypuff puff jijigglypuff! Jiigglypuff jigglyyyypufff... jiigglypuff jigglyyyyy... ¡¡Jigly!! Jiggly Jigglypuff! jigglyjigglyjigglypuff puff!! ¡¡JIGGLYPUFF!! (Si no se durmieron voten por el 20)   
  
Mewtwo: Soy el gran Mewtwo, el más poderoso de los pokémon. Se que ustedes quieren votar por mi, ya que saben que soy el mejor. Si lo hacen podrán ver cómo soy incluso mejor que todo el resto de personajes de Nintendo. Lo puedo ver... está en tu mente... ¡votarás por el 21!   
  
Cp. Falcon: ¡Show me ya moves! Aquí estoy yo, el Capitán Falcon listo para ponerle velocidad y fuerza a la casa. Si votas por mi las cosas irán mucho más rápidas e intensas, ¡y la adrenalina no faltará! ¡Vota por mi! ¡vota por el 22!   
  
Marth: Saludos a todos, soy el príncipe Marth. Cuando se necesite un valiente, ahí siempre estaré yo dispuesto a dirigir sabiamente a todo el grupo. Con coraje y un poco de estrategia todo irá bajo control en la casa. Mi número es el 23, ¡preparaos a votar!   
  
Roy: El valiente Roy os saluda. En una casa como en la que vamos a vivir se necesitará un osado caballero dispuesto a las más feroces pruebas, y conmigo os aseguro que eso no faltará. Guiaré a los habitantes de la casa a la armonía y la justicia. ¡voten por el 24!   
  
Mr. Game and Watch: ¿Creen que sólo soy una sombra? Pues voten por mi y verán las ventajas que una sombra bidimensional puede tener. Puedo pasar por las ranuras de las puertas, entrar en lugares imposibles y sacar todo tipo de cosas, y será difícil que me pillen. ¡soy el 25!   
  
Y con todas estas propagandas se inicia la votación para los 15 miembros que participarán en el Big Smash Brother.   
  
________________________________________   
  
Ya que son muchos los personajes de Smash Brothers, cada lector podrá votar por 3 personajes. Luego de un tiempo daré por cerrada la votación y escribiré el segundo capítulo con los ganadores de la primera votación, que serán los que entrarán a la casa.   
  
Espero que les guste mi fanfic y que puedan apoyar a sus personajes favoritos votando por ellos, pueden votar en la sección de previews o mandándome un email a eevee_gabriel@yahoo.com. La votación empieza... ¡ya! :D 


	2. Los elegidos

CAPÍTULO 2: LOS ELEGIDOS

Finalmente, las votaciones se cerraron y los 25 personajes (bueno, 26 teniendo en cuenta que los Ice Climber son 2) se volvieron a reunir ante el presidente de Nintendo.

Presidente: Me alegra verlos, y me alegra mucho más la dedicación que le han dado a vuestra publicidad.  
Ganondorf: No creo que te alegre mucho cuando mi deseo se cumpla... MWAHAHAHAHA Link¡No se cumplirá mientras yo esté para evitarlo!  
Falco: Ja, el gran héroe habló.  
Presidente: ejem Bueno, antes que nada han de saber que no será nada fácil el ganar esta competencia. habrán muchas competiciones de distinto tipo y sobre todo, tienen que ganarse los votos de los espectadores.  
Mario¿Y cuál es la parte difícil:p Todos: .  
Cp. Falcon¡Vamos, hombre¿vas a decir quiénes entran o no?  
Presidente: Ah, sí, claro, solo esperen que en cualquier momento viene... ¡Ah! ahí está.

Una pequeña sombra aparece del cielo y mientras va bajando poco a poco se puede saber de quién se trata. Un hombre diminuto que se encuentra en el aire gracias a un gran globo.

Fox¿Y ese?  
Presidente: Es Balloon Fighter, viene con la lista de ingresantes a la casa.  
Mewtwo: Patético, tener que usar un globo para levitar.  
Ness: No todos tienen el don de ser psíquicos, para desgracia de los demás.  
Kirby¡Yo también puedo volar!  
jigglypuff¡Jiggly!  
Samus: Dijo volar, no rodar.  
Yoshi¡Yoshi también puede Rodar!  
Falco¿Y quién te preguntó?  
Marth: Por favor no hagan desorden.  
Ganondorf: No puede ser, otro espadachín barato.  
Roy¿Tienes algún problema con los espadachines? ¬¬ Bowser¡¡¿¿A QUÉ HORA VA A BAJAR ESE MALDITO TIP...

Bowser no terminó de hablar cuando de repente el globo de Balloon Fighter estalló y el pobre cayó estrepitosamente en medio de todos los personajes.

Balloon Fighter¡Ouch¡¡¿¿quién fue el!  
Young Link (detrás de DK y ocultando su resortera detrás de su escudo de madera en su espalda): errh... bonito día ¿no? U (jijijiji no pude evitarlo)  
Presidente: Gracias por venir, Balloon Fighter, y siento la "estrepitosa" bienvenida.  
Balloon Fighter: de nada, jefe... aquí tiene...

Balloon fighter le entrega una carta al presidente de Nintendo. Este la abre lentamente ante la impaciente mirada de los participantes. Al poco tiempo de abrir la carta Mewtwo y Ness empiezan a actuar de una manera extraña...

Mewtwo: Mjmjmjmjmjmjmj.  
Ness: Aww man.  
Presidente: Bueno, tal parece que tanto Mewtwo como Ness se adelantaron a la lectura debido a sus poderes psíquicos, pero les agradecería que no revelen los resultados aún, por favor.  
Ness: Me da igual, igual no voy a poder entrar.  
Mewtwo: Mejor suerte para la próxima, novato, je je.  
Presidente: Ejem bueno, a continuación comienzo con el nombramiento de los 15 integrantes de la casa.  
Ice Climbers¿15 o 16?  
Presidente: Errh... me temo que 15, lo lamento.  
Ice Climbers sob sob (aparece un cartel de "NO BONUS" sobre sus cabezas)  
Presidente: Bueno, empezaré... Primer ingresante¡KIRBY!  
Kirby¡Aaaiii! (comienza a bailar su clásica danza de victoria)  
Presidente¡LINK!  
Link: Bien.  
Gandondorf: Grr.  
Presidente¡YOSHI!  
Yoshi¡Yoshiiii!  
Presidente¡PIKACHU!  
Pikachu¡PI-PIKACHUU!  
Presidente¡MARIO!  
Mario: Here we goooo!  
Dr. Mario¡UN MOMENTO¿Cuál de los dos?  
Presidente: Errh... el fontanero.  
Dr. Mario: Mamma mia... prefieren un plomero que un doctor... ¡a ver si van a poder sanarse de una gripe con un desatorador de inodoros!  
Presidente¡MR. GAME & WATCH!  
Mr. G&W¡SÍ¡¡Un paso más hacia la tridimensionalidad!  
Presidente¡SAMUS!  
Samus levanta el brazo en señal de victoria.  
Presidente¡MARTH!  
Marth: Minna... mitte te kore... (todos... vean esto)  
Presidente¡ZELDA!  
Zelda: Oh.  
Ganondorf¡¡Arrgh¿¿¿cuándo rayos me va a llamar a mi?  
Presidente¡MEWTWO!  
Mewtwo: Ya lo sabía.  
Presidente¡BOWSER!  
Mario y Luigi¡¡¿¿BOWSER!  
Bowser: MhmhmhwhaahahahahaFWAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!  
Presidente¡JIGGLYPUFF!  
Jigglypuff: Jigglyjigglypuff!  
Presidente¡PEACH!  
Peach: I'M THE BEST!  
Presidente¡YOUNG LINK!  
Young Link: Jejejejeje Presidente: Y finalmente.  
Captain Falcon: vamoooos.  
Ganondorf: Grrr.  
Falco¡No puedo quedarme fuera!  
Fox¡YO no puedo quedarme fuera!  
Luigi¡Tengo que ser yo!  
Pichu: Pichu-pi!  
Roy: Padre, ayúdame.  
DK: Growr!

El presidente hace una gran pausa, pero finalmente Mewtwo interrumpe:

Mewtwo: Vamos, viejo, me estoy aburriendo, tan solo di que entró Fox y ya.  
Falco¡¡¿¿FOX¿¿¿QUÉ TIENE ESE QUE NO TENGA YO?  
Cp. Falcon¡¡NO!  
Ganondorf: GRAAAAAAARRGHH¡¡¡¡ME LAS PAGARAAAAAAÁN!  
Luigi: Aaahhh! Mamma miaaa!  
Pichu: Piiichuuuuuu.  
Roy: Sigh... Padre, Lilina, lo siento.  
DK: OOWWRRGH!  
Fox: Je.  
Presidente: Gracias... Mewtwo... En fin, a todos los ingresantes¡felicidades! todos preparen sus cosas que mañana mismo ingresarán a la Casa de Nintendo!

Y así los 15 flamantes participantes inician sus preparaciones para internarse por 15 semanas en una aventura que podría ser más grande y complicada que las que han tenido ya.

EN EL CASTILLO HYRULE

Zelda: Gracias a Dios Ganondorf no ingresó.  
Link: No te preocupes, princesa mía, yo no hubiese permitido que te haga daño.  
Zelda: Link... gracias.  
Young Link: Ugh, adultos... Link: Pues este adulto serás tú en 7 años.  
Young Link... Qué envidia me da Saria...

EN EL SISTEMA LYLAT

Peppy¿Estás listo, Fox?  
Fox¡Por supuesto! ya tengo todas mis herramientas necesarias en el hangar de la Great Fox.  
Slippy¿Por qué en el hangar?  
Fox: Porque no entraban en mi nave.  
Peppy¡Fox¡Son demasiadas cosas¡solo tienes un espacio limitado en la casa!  
Fox: Oh, viejo... bueno, está bien... solo llevaré unas cuantas cosas... ¡PERO MI BLASTER VIENE CONMIGO!  
Peppy: Eso vas a tener que decírselo al presidente de Nintendo... creo que no van a permitir armas en la casa.  
Fox¡¡¿¿QUE QUÉ!  
Slippy¡Ánimo, fox! tú puedes defenderte muy bien sin tu blaster.  
Fox: Sí, tienes razón...

EN EL REINO DE ARITIA

Alice¿Estarás bien, hermano?  
Marth: Descuida, Alice. He podido vencer un enorme dragón ¿crees que no podré también convivir en una simple casa?  
Alice: Pues sí, pero no confío en los desconocidos que me has contado... parecen ser todos... muy extraños.  
Marth: Eso es cierto, el único que me parecía "normal" era un pelirrojo llamado Roy, pero vamos, no creo que me cueste demasiado adaptarme.  
Alice: Buena suerte, hermano, estaré rezando por ti.  
Marth: Gracias, Alice...

EN EL MUSHROOM KINGDOM

Peach¡Ay estoy emocionada! Mario: Yo también, pero también estoy preocupado.  
Peach¿Lo dices por Bowser¡No te preocupes! están prohibidas las peleas en la casa.  
Mario: Tienes razón, pero igual no me confío... En fin, ya me encargaré de solucionar cualquier problema que se presente.  
Peach: Je je, como siempre.  
Mario¡Así es!  
Luigi: Ya váyanse.  
Mario: Luigi no seas mal perdedor.  
Luigi: No es eso, sino que se les hace tarde.  
Peach: Bueno, nos vemos. ¡Cuida el castillo mientras no estamos, por favor, Luigi!  
Luigi¡Así lo haré, Princesa!  
Mario: Here we goooo!

Mario y Peach salen del castillo y Luigi los observa desde un balcón, luego regresa a la casa.

Luigi: Bien, se fueron , y ahora el castillo está para mi solo! YIPPIEEEE!

EN LA ÓRBITA DEL PLANETA ZEBES

Samus: Bueno, Adam, me voy en busca de otra recompensa.  
Adam: Todos los sistemas en orden, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Lady, me encargaré de todo.  
Samus: Buena comp... errh... buen amigo, gracias.  
Adam: Lady.  
Samus¿Sí?  
Adam: Tu cañón de plasma.  
Samus¿Qué pasa con él?  
Adam: No se permiten usar armas en la casa.  
Samus: Oh vamos, Adam... simplemente lo mantendré desactivado... recuerda que tiene otras funciones.  
Adam: Para asegurarme que no seas descalificada, descarga el programa de control que hice para ti. Esto evitará que uses las armas a menos que yo lo acceda. Estaré monitoreándote.  
Samus: Pero Adam, no soy una niña, sé controlarm.  
Adam¿Alguna objeción, Lady?  
Samus: ... No... adelante...

EN PALLET TOWN

Ash: Pikachu, te voy a extrañar.  
Pikachu: Pikapi.  
Ash: Gana ese concurso por mí y por tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?  
Pikachu: Pika!  
Ash: Ven, dame un abrazo Pikachu¡Pikaaa!

Pikachu se lanza sobre Ash y este recibe un caluroso abrazo... seguido de una calurosa... o mejor dicho una electrificante descarga eléctrica.

Ash: Ayyy... buena suerte, Pikachu... se desmaya

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Kanto, un alegre jigglypuff camina cantando y rebotando camino hacia el barco que lo llevará a la casa de Nintendo. Mewtwo, por su parte, solo tiene que esperar que pase el día para teletransportarse hacia el lugar indicado.  
Kirby se despide de todos sus amigos en Dreamland, al igual que Yoshi en su isla, Ambos reciben el apoyo y los ánimos de todos sus amigos, y saben que son favoritos por su gran carisma y encanto. 


End file.
